Series 6!
by musicgirl97
Summary: It's what we all want to happen new world not included and here is how I think it should go….bringing back old characters, probably my favourites experimenting on ideas from previous episodes and I s'pose we will just see how it goes!
1. Episode 1: Thats a new one!

**Primeval Series 6!**

**It's what we all want to happen (new world not included) and here is how I think it should go….bringing back old characters, probably my favourites experimenting on ideas from previous episodes and I s'pose we will just see how it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval! Or other mentions of famous things though out the episode…places will be ones near me and not necessarily in London.**

**_Episode 1:_**

**_Last part of 5.6, we see Matt drive off into the Anomaly. From here to the end in italics I don't own. It is purely as an introduction_**

**_I don't own primeval. This next fanfiction is purely for fun, and is for non-profit purposes._**

_Do you think we did it? Do you think we changed the future? -Connor_

_Yeah, I think so. -Matt_

_Matt what about my truck? No. Oh well I guess we'll just walk back to the ARC. - Becker_

_How's Lester? -Connor_

_He's going to be ok he is already threatening to sack the medics! -jess_

_Abby, can I just have a word? -Connor_

_Yeah? - Abby_

_Um I wanted to…you know the whispered thing? -Connor_

_Whisper?-Abby_

_Well yeah, you said that when we were back and you know when all this was over you said you were gonna, you said you would. Great you don't remember! -Connor_

_Connor… Temple. Will you marry me? –Abby (Aww so cute I had been waiting from the very beginning from that line but preferably from Connor)_

_I'll have to think about it. -Connor_

_Forget it! -Abby_

_Yes! So yes! -Connor_

_Oh please for goodness sake stop fussing I am perfectly capable of walking by myself! -Lester_

_How are how are you feeling Lester? -Becker_

_What an idiotic question how do you think I am feeling? -Lester_

_So good to see. -Abby_

_ I take it this means we won then? ... You did it! … Guess this means we are stuck with you then?! -Lester_

_I guess it does. -Matt_

_I think we should keep the whole man from the future thing to ourselves the minister is confused enough as it is.-Lester_

_Well this is turning to surprisingly good then with us saving the world and… -Connor_

_Well then I s'pose that is the end of the anomalies? - Lester_

_It is possible; Philip's machine might have closed the anomalies forever. -Matt_

_Be really weird being normal again. -Connor_

**_Phone rings_**

_Ahh only two people have that phone number ones the minster, the others my wife either way I think I am in for an earful ... James Lester! … Understood. … So much for being normal Connor train just left kings cross disappeared into thin air. So does that sound familiar to every one? Anomalies? Chop chop. -Lester_

_Everyone grab a black box. -Jess_

_Let's go! -Becker_

**_They all run off_**

_Well don't just stand get back to work. -Lester_

_Emily coms are still down, going to get my phone. … Hello? … __**Matt walks towards mystery man **__-Matt_

_Go back, you have to go back! –Other Matt_

_Matt what's wrong? -Emily_

_Nothing I'm fine. -Matt_

_We are ready to go. –Emily_

**I know it is not really necessary to have the names of people who sad things but I thought it would just make it easier….so incorrect grammar but it more depicts the way the say it… twisting the first episode it will be more of a flash back for Jess**

**La la la primeval theme song music…**

Jess was sitting at her desk in the Hub of the ARC. She should have been doing the latest anomaly report but instead she was currently glue to her book and could not be bothered at the moment. You know how it can get when the book is just so good that you try to put it down but you just can't because you desperately want to know what happens. Well Jess was currently suffering from that.

She was so close to finishing _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _and she really wanted to know what happened. Now currently she only had a few pages to go and in light of recent events she was even more eager to finish.

The latest anomaly one week ago that Minister had phoned Lester about was no ordinary Anomaly. At first a train disappearing of Kings Cross station was nothing new or even exciting for them.

'Everyone get their phones too!' Matt had called out to them just as they were leaving the ARC. 'The coms are still not working.' Quickly everyone ran off to get their stuff. Matt of course had had a small and unpleasant encounter with himself but he still had not found a way to tell anyone about it so that was still secret.

They all then met at the cars and casually drove to Kings Cross Station. There was lots of chatter and arguments even as to what they were going to do about all of the eye witnesses and also about all the people, who were now stranded on the other side of the anomaly. They could only wait. They had to assess the situation before they could make any real decisions. 'On the bright side' Connor mumbled seemingly to himself but soon had everyone's attention 'there have been no incursions yet.'

'Don't jinx us mate' Matt said, as it seemed to him that Connor had an unnatural talent of jinxing things when it came to anomalies. 'Let's just hope it stays at no incursions as I think we have had enough.' And that was all he said and what needed to be said. Everyone in the car (Matt, Connor and Emily were in one, Becker and Abby in the other much to Abby's dislike) nodded knowing that Matt was talking about the convergence.

Minutes later they pulled up, Abby and Becker already unloading the EMD's and the locking device out of the back of the ute. The anomaly was down the track a little and there were not many eye witnesses on this side of the anomaly, which was lucky for them.

They all set out to find the anomaly when they came across a rather odd train. You see this train had a whole bunch of what appeared to be teenagers younger and older. But that was not what shocked them the most. On the front of the old steam train was some writing.

Right at that very moment Jess was sitting in the hub trying to find out what was wrong with the coms. She was trying everything she could think of to fix them. Eventually she decided that she would just simply turn off the entire system, leave it for a while and then come back to it. in the meantime she was going to see if there was any chocolate in the kitchen, something the ARC just never seemed to have enough of.

10 minutes later she reappeared back at the hub, with what appeared to be a very small fragment of chocolate. She restarted the coms and got everything ready before taking an earpiece with her to lesters office.

'Lester' Jess said as she poked her head in the door 'I need you to put this in and help me test if they are working again.' She said now walking towards his desk. Placing the com on his desk she left to go out of earshot before hearing a muffled voice. It was Lester complaining to himself she thought.

'So does it work Miss Parker?' Lester said sarcastically with extra emphasis on Miss.

'Yes Lester. Thanks I will come and get It.' she said already walking to his office again to collect the com.

Once she was back at her desk she turned on all the coms and turned them all on. 'ok guys they are working again.' She said and a chorus of yes and awesome and cool came back through before Matts voice came through and it did not sound impressed.

Back at Kings cross the Field members were standing there in confusion and awe. They had just been wondering how Jess had failed to miss this massive incursion. Right in front of them was the train they had been talking about. But like they had mentioned before it was not just any train, because in big letters on the front read _Hogwarts Express_.

'Jess' Matt said 'we have an incursion, it's a train. How did you miss this?' Matt asked.

'Sorry I was testing the coms with Lester. What's the incursion? Do I need to send extra people?' she asked.

'Well Jess we should be fine. It's only a train. Problem is it's a fictitious one. You see it's the Hogwarts Express. For when we get back I want all the anomaly information brought up!' And with that he turned to his little problem.

For a while they all just stood there looking at it, wondering what they were going to do. It was not until they decided that the train could just drive back though that they remembered the train on the other side. They would have to guide both the trains through to the correct sides.

'You can't go through the anomaly it's against the rules.' Becker annoyingly pointed out.

'What's going to be on the other side Action Man? Voldermort?' Connor side. He knew the nickname would annoy Becker which was why he chose to use it. It took the rest of the team after Connors comments that it would be fine for some people to stand just on the other side so they could all communicate and manoeuvre the trains back through.

Minutes and many arguments later Connor and Abby were situated on the other side of the anomaly; the others close by but in the present time. They had already told their plan to the Hogwarts driver and now were just waiting for a conformation from Connor that the other driver understood.

Then Connor finally appeared and gave them the all clear before running back through yelling that he had a surprise to tell them when he got back.

So with the all clear they moved the Hogwarts train aside and though the anomaly came the missing train. Once the train was safely back in its normal time, the Hogwarts train was being guided back through by Matt.

This one took a little longer as it was harder to communicate to its driver as it was not all human but soon it was back where it should be and Abby and Connor had returned and the anomaly was closed.

'So what's this surprise then?' Emily said nearly bursting at the suspense that Connor had caused.

'Well' he began 'the other side of the Anomaly was Platform 9 ¾ the very one from the book. It was filled with wizards and parents and we even saw some other strange things! How cool?' He finished clearly excited by this novelty of an anomaly.

'Well mate its over so let's get back to the ARC.' Matt said and they all began to walk back to the cars.

Later back at the ARC they retold their story to Jess and she had decided that she was going to quickly finish off the series now.

'Jess are you reading again?' Mat said as he brought the anomaly report to her.

'I am finished now.' She said closing the book.

Right then Matt walked up. Jess had prepared herself for the past week for any questions she thought Matt might ask. 'Jess have we ever had an anomaly leading to a fictitious place before?'

'No, not to a place. There was an Egyptian god thing but turns out it was actually a real dinosaur then. It sounds confusing.' She said feeling proud that she had thought to answer that question.

'ok well I will look into this new type of anomaly then. I'll be back later to get all the data from your computer. Ok?' Matt said, walking off into the distance.

Later Emily was sitting with Matt in his lab. 'So you need to go back?' she said to Matt, confused and upset. So many things were running through her mind. She continued 'Where do you go back to?' tears were now forming in her eyes. Both of them had feelings for each other and it was not until after New Dawn that they actually got together. The thought of losing him now was too much to bear.

'At this stage Emily I don't know. But I want you to know that never leave you if I did not have too.' He said voice cracking as this matter was obviously distressing him. And with that he kissed her and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

Later they were standing in the hub with Jess and Becker. Everyone but Becker could see that Jess loved Becker and matchmaker Emily had decided to do something about it. 'So where should we go to dinner? The two of you, us and Abby and Connor of course. I think in light of recent events we deserve it.'

'I don't know but it sounds like fun.' Jess said and then she started to ramble again about all the place they could go and how exciting it would be. The others knowing what she was like zoned out. Matt turned around to see Abby and Connor walk in hand in hand. Waved them over and turned around to alert the other.

When Abby and Connor arrived she said 'Where's Lester? We have something to tell you.' She was shocked when a voice from behind alerted her of his presence and Lester came over muttering things sarcastically as usual.

'We, Abby and I that is are getting married!' Connor said.

'Congrats mate! I guess you finally popped the question hey.' Matt said clapping him on the back.

'eer actually Abby was the one who asked.' Connor said very quietly. There were sniggers all around. Luckily Emily could see where this was going interrupted and voice her plans that they should all go to dinner tonight in celebration.

It was agreed that they would then meet back at the ARC at seven and go out to dinner, hopefully for a peaceful night.

**And there we have the First episode. I think I will do six or seven episodes. But I have a few questions for you so when you (and I know you will to put a smile on my face) review please answer these questions so we can see what you want in the episodes.**

**1. Favourite all time character past or present/dead or alive/good or bad**

**2. Place to have an anomaly**

**3. Creature –may be from the show or one that you want to see (can also be a mythical creature)**

**4. I will have more of the anomalies to fictitious so is there a place (like platform 9 ¾) you would like me to visit.**

**Please answer some or all of these. **

**May you gateways stay ever open musicgirl97….**


	2. Episode 2: Cant we have a date in peace?

**Episode 2:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I also don't own anything else that I may mention that is not mine obviously. Trying not to say but read on and you will understand….BUT I do own an eraser that looks like a dice….! J**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I will obviously not use all of your ideas as it would be never ending (although if you are like me you would love that) I will try to use one of everyone's but keep adding ideas and keep reviewing and to quote a very famous tiger "Keep on Smiling" by tiger from winnie the pooh. Currently where I live the biggest show of the year is one so that will be the basis for episode 2. **

He was late. Becker was _supposed _to be at Jess' flat at six thirty to pick her up for their date. It was now six thirty two. Why was he not here yet? Pacing backwards and forwards in the entrance hall of her flat would not help she knew but she was really paranoid.

Just then the doorbell rang. That was him she thought. She calmed herself down and opened the door. 'Hello Miss Parker. How are you?' Becker said, very calm and collected and looking rather laid back. This was a new side that Jess had only really begun to see in the last few days. He continued 'You look Stunning this evening.' And with that he kissed her sweetly and tenderly

'Thanks Captain.' Jess replied, now under control and ready to go on another date with him. 'Shall we go then?' she said as they had now just been standing at the door for a number of minutes. Since Emily had arranged for them all to go out to dinner after the incident with Philip, Jess and Becker had gotten together and were now about to go for dinner and a movie for their second date. Becker then escorted his date to the car and they drove away.

**(La la la Primeval Theme Music)**

'Emily' Matt called down the corridor. 'Come here for a minute.' Since Matt had learnt that he was supposed to go back he liked to always have Emily by his side. She worked in the menagerie with Abby, very close to him but nothing was like having her with him. Most of the field ARC team were working late tonight still trying to recover from the convergence, desperately trying to finish the last few reports tonight.

'Yes Matt?' Emily asked as she walked into Matt's lab.

'Oh nothing in particular, I just wanted to do this because I miss you.' Matt then took Emily by surprise and kissed Emily. It was passionate and long and would have continued if the ADD had not gone off. 'There is something I want to speak to you about later so remind me ok?' he said as the turned now hand in hand to walk towards the Hub.

Unfortunately Jess and Becker were out on a date thanks to Matchmaker Emily so Connor was dealing with the ADD. When he finally got the coordinates he phoned Becker to alert him of the Anomaly.

Once inside the movie Jess and Becker sat down. Becker not being the romantic one yet did not do anything special so Jess had to grab his arm and put it around her. He looked slightly put off for a moment and also slightly embarrassed for not knowing to do that but it was too late now.

The movie began to start. They were watching one of the Jurassic Park movies that was being replayed at the cinema at the time. Becker thought it might be good fun to watch a movie about dinosaurs and see how accurate they were. Jess just wanting to be with Becker really did not mind.

The movie progressed fine until the bit with the Triceratops came along. It came from the back entrance to the theatre, just. Everybody turned around and clapped thinking it was some kind of a show in the show to make it more like Jurassic Park but Jess and Becker just looked at each other.

'Connor, where exactly is that?' Abby asked after he read out the coordinates.

'It's at the Movies. The one that Becker and Jess are at tonight.' Connor replied. A smug look on his face. It seemed that whenever the ARC tried to have a private life they never managed to have one. The anomalies just seemed to follow them wherever they were and tonight was no exception. The all raced to the armoury and then to the Utes and drove off to the Cinema, calling the young love birds on the way.

There was chatter in the car about the newest of the romances at the ARC. Everyone was laughing about how long it took them to get together, only for Connor to make a reference about how long it took Abby and himself to get together.

When they arrived they ran straight to theatre number 13. That was where Becker and Jess were and unfortunately an incursion.

Jess very quickly, with the help of Becker of course had all the people outside and the Creature locked in and were now waiting outside for the others to arrive when they heard them yelling.

Becker tuned around, gave the no hello or anything looked straight to Connor and said 'I think you will like this one. I want to know if you ever saw one of these in the Cretacious' as he was opening the doors. Standing there on the flat part of the floor near the screen stood a baby Triceratops, about a metre and a half long. It was a tiny thing compare to the approx. 7 metre adults and there were silent thanks that there was not adult…yet.

'So what do we do now?' Matt asked. He did have to admit though it was very cute.

'We still have not located the anomaly.' Jess added in then suggesting that she and Becker go find it while the others dealt with the people and the baby dinosaur.

They parted their separate ways only for a few minutes later Jess to come running in bare feet (she took her heels off this was an emergency!) calling to Matt. Once she got back she quickly explained that her and Becker had found the anomaly and then it started to fluctuate. Then a huge (about metre long) triceratops came through. It saw them and ran at them obviously distressed. It cornered Becker but Jess had managed to run.

That was all Jess had to say Matt and Connor ran to help Becker, leaving Jess with the girls to babysit.

When they got to Becker Connor just stood still. He could tell by looking at it, how stressed it was, and its frill it was female and highly probably that it was the mother of the Baby. The colours of the frill were dull brownish colours with some pattern on it.

'So that's probably the Mother then which means we need to get the baby here.' Matt said, since Connor was too amazed to say anything. 'Girls do you think you could get the baby to us?' he finally said through the coms. He could hear chatter and then they finally agreed to attempt to bring it.

It was only a short distance that they had to move the young triceratops but it took about half an hour to move it. you see apparently they are very stubborn animals and was very hard to move.

When they finally arrived with the baby triceratops, suspicions were confirmed. There was a reunion with mother and baby, mother who had decided to not be angry at Becker anymore. Now they were near the anomaly and together it left only one problem. They had to get them back.

'Any ideas?' Abby questioned. The anomaly would probably not be open for much longer so they needed to get a more on. General talk then begun amongst them discussing what they could do to get the triceratops back through.

Finally they all decided to try and just 'shoo' them back through the anomaly, how hard could it be? So with them all making shooing noises flapping their arms around like birds the mother began to move back towards the anomaly, now fluctuating. They had to get them back, and fast. They shooed louder, finally getting them back just as the anomaly closed, a very close call.

'Well, so much for our date then!' Jess groaned. 'why does this sort of thing always happen?'

'I don't know Jess but I wish it didn't. it has happened to Connor and I too so don't worry.' Abby replied in complete understanding.

So with the anomaly closed and dealt with they turned and headed for the cars. Went back to the ARC and went home after a long day.

The next day when Matt got to work late Lester came up to him and said in his usual demanding tone 'I want to speak to you again in my office. I have more to add to what we were talking about this morning.

'But I only just got her Lester.' Matt was now feeling very confused.

'this is no time for jokes Matt' Lester replied annoyance in his voice, walking off into the distance.

So if Lester had already talked to Matt then who had he actually talked too?

**Sorry about how long it took to write this I had some trouble with the ending!**

**Triceratops were a big hit! I hope to Guest and Rubytronix that I did it justice J**

**If you have not already please answer the questions from Episode 1….or again if you want to add more**

**Happy reading and may your gateways be ever open….musicgirl97….**


	3. Episode 3 1: A visit from the Scottish

**Episode 3: Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**Just for this Episode I am changing the living conditions of where Jess, Abby and Connor….You will understand why soon. **

**ENJOY! :)**

'Incoming' Connor yelled. Whenever he wanted to do a bomb in the pool he said that so the girls knew he was coming but he never said it in time for them to move. It drove them both absolutely insane but then again what did not drive you insane when it came to Connor. 99.5% of the time to most people he was really annoying but that was what made him so loveable.

It was a summery feeling night so instead of their usual movie night the residents of Jess' flat decided to use the pool in the flats building. Nobody ever used the pool really except the three of them. If anyone by any chance was in there when they arrive they quickly left after Connor started bombing.

'How many times do we have to tell you to give us more notice?' Abby growled. After that Connor stopped for the night. They spent a little bit longer in the pool before going back to the flat for some ice-cream. And that's when it happened.

The anomaly was only open for a short amount of time. It opened in the pool too, uncommon but not unheard of. But there's more. It was only open for a short amount of time, no more than 15 minutes.

**(La la la Primeval theme song music)**

Matt was sitting in his lab. He was so confused. He had seen Lester but he had not. What was going on with his life lately? Everything was just getting so confusing. Of course he had told Emily about it. And of course knowing her she went off to talk to Lester about what he had said. He was sitting there still in the same spot as when she left when she returned, finally snapping him back into reality. Emily quickly explained that Lester was a bit confused by Matt as all he said was 'You have to go back.' Not really what Lester thought he should be hearing from his team leader, and then when the other Matt came he got more confused.

The sound of the ADD going off ran through the ARC. Once again the anomaly had terrible thing. Everyone knew what to do it was fairly routine by now. Within minutes of the anomaly opening they were all there getting orders about to set off before Jess notice that there was an anomaly last night. She promised that she would let them know more once she worked it out.

The anomaly site was half an hour from the ARC and since it was earlyish in the morning the ad to deal with traffic too. Matt and Emily were in a car together alone, so Emily chose to talk more about their earlier topic. 'You have to tell them. Together as a team we can work this out.'

'Ok when we get back I will tell them.' He said glumly but agreed with her. He reached over to grab Emily's hand and the drove in silence.

'JESS! GET IN HERE NOW!' Lester shouted from his office. He was watching the news as he did every morning as he always did but this morning was very interesting.

'What? I was doing something.' She said frustrated that Lester could not just come to her. But all he did was point at the TV seemingly speechless.

The TV reporter was standing in front of a huge creature. But what she was saying was the shocking part. 'It seems that Nessie the Loch Ness monster has chosen to make an appearance in a dam in London.' She said 'but the question now is not does the Loch Ness Monster exist but how did it get here.' That was enough for Jess and Lester.

'I'll got tell the others.' Jess said already talking into the Coms.

'Ok guys I have a lot to say so just be quiet and listen and don't interrupt me Connor.' She had to pause for a few seconds as everyone was in fits of Laughter. She continued. 'Firstly and foremost we have an incursion. But it is not a usual one. It seems that London is being paid a visit by the ever famous loch ness monster. Connors don't say anything. Secondly the anomaly last night was in a pool. It was in the pool in the building my flat is in.' she finished, and of course Connor was the First one to speak.

'Nessie is in London!' he said excitedly. He was such a geek. Once again laughter broke out and Jess said they were all having a meeting about this when they got back.

What seems like forever later they arrived at the site of the anomaly. When they got out they were shocked at what they saw. All the reporters were gone and so was Nessie. The anomaly was closed and it appeared as if there was nothing there at all. The anomaly would not have been open for more than an hour. Once again very unusual.

'Well that was a huge waste of time' Emily sighed. 'and now we get to go the whole way back for a meeting.' She said in an excited sarcastic tone.

'Careful' Abby laughed 'you're beginning to sound like Lester.' And with that they all retreated back to their cars in silence.

When they got back they all sat down for the meeting to discuss everything that had happened lately. But there would be a few surprises in store…

**Well hope you liked…a few old theories' semi re-surfaced there:**

**From series one: the same anomaly can come up in a line…**

**From Series three: Similar to that of the Egyptian God. The first episode with Sarah. Perhaps the loch ness monster was a dinosaur that came through an anomaly and got stuck?**

**More will be discovered in part 2 of episode 3 so stay tuned for more fun at the ARC…**

**May you gateways stay ever open…musicgirl97**


	4. Episode 3 2: A visit again?

**Episode 3: Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval but I own the DVD's =)**

'You what?' Lester growled. He could not believe what he was hearing. Suddenly Matt had to go back to the past yet again and fix something. AGAIN. 'Here I was thinking we fixed the future but _apparently_ not!' his voice was being raised just a little bit higher than what would have been ideal.

'It's not ideal I know and I can assure you I will not be going back until I know where to go and what to do this time.' Matt said. He knew that people would react badly to his news but he thought that maybe this was a little over the top.

The ARC team was all full of great people, smart people and Lester of course and there were some highly strung people and those who needed emotions to slap them in the face but this was ridiculous. He was not even going back yet and half the team was frantic. Besides didn't they have a few other matters on the agenda to discuss on their list?

**(La la la Primeval Theme song Music)**

They did not get much further in the meeting because the ADD went off again making it the third time in a span on 24 hours, there was the one in the Pool at Jess' flat, the Loch Ness Monster and now this, Very strange and quiet uncommon, especially as the anomalies did not stay open for very long.

Luckily this time the anomaly was considerably closer than the one before. It was in a small lake about a 7 minute drive from the ARC and they would not have to battle traffic either.

'Connor bring that dating calculator.' Matt called as they were leaving. 'I have an Idea.' Matt having familiarised himself about the ARC before he came remembered something like this before. He had a few hunches but nothing confirmed so he chose not to tell anyone yet. His only hope was that at the moment Connor would not pick up on it.

When they got to the anomaly nothing had come through yet so they locked it and Matt decided to voice his theory by getting Connor to date the anomaly.

'Early Jurassic.' Connor yelled. He came back over to the group where it suddenly dawned on him what Matt's idea was but he left it to Matt to tell.

'Alright guys, Abby, Connor you would remember a series of anomalies similar to this, the one where Cutter went through to see Helen?' Matt started. Abby and Connor were the only original team members left and Matt wanted to get his facts straight. They nodded so he continued 'three anomalies that were not open for long all opened in a line. This anomaly leads to the Early Jurassic where the plesiosaur is found. Similar to that of Nessie earlier this morning.'

'So you think that they are all the same anomaly?' Abby asked. She understood where Matt was coming from. It had happened before. Why not again?

The team began to discuss possibilities while matt had jess check the three locations of the anomaly once she had done that she confirmed Matts theory that they were all in a line and that they could move.

They had been standing there for a while and when they turned to look at the anomaly it had closed. It was odd that they were only open for such a short amount of time. But for now they got to go back to an interesting meeting. There were many looks of boredom and distaste at the thought of going back into a meeting about this, only Connor seemed excited. The thought of working something out excited him, just as it did Professor Cutter.

Back at the ARC with a few pizzas too they got back into their meeting. There was so much to discuss. 'so why is it that the anomalies move then? Connor any ideas?' Lester said. He knew that if he wanted answers Connor was the man to do so.

'The only idea I have is this' he started.

'Well get on with it! I am getting old here.' Lester said sarcastically. He was never really good with patience.

'Ok, we know that the anomalies produce energy. And that sometimes energy and water do not mix well together. We have not had many anomalies that are in water before. The first time the anomaly moved the second time as far as we are aware the anomaly was only in one spot but we can't be sure and the third time we also can't be sure as it was in the ocean and it possible that one may have opened far out in the sea.' Connor said. He felt rather proud of himself at the moment.

'So are you saying that the water messes with the anomalies then?' Matt asked, feeling as if he was finally seeing where Connor was coming from.

'It is possible, that the water acts like another magnet and shift the anomaly but not far and in a direct line. Of course though we cannot prove this theory and we can only wait and see if another anomaly in the water comes up.

'Very good Connor but are we done now?' Becker asked. Out of all of them he was the worst in meetings he got so fidgety and had the attention span in meetings of a two year old.

It was Abby that replied saying that she thought they were done and that they could probably all go home now too.

It had been a very long day. A very strange one too. They were all exhausted from two anomalies in one day when it was unlucky if they got two in a week usually but at least they felt that they worked out one of their problems.

Later that night when everyone was at their houses and nobody was at the ARC the CCTV footage picked up the movement of two people. One appeared to be a Man the other a Woman…

**Stay tuned to find out who they are. And please answer these questions. The one with the most will appear in the story…you will see what I mean.**

**1. Who is your favourite couple…past or present because anything is possible…**

**2. How many episodes do you want…I was thinking between 8 and 10 but what do you want?**


	5. Episode 4: A Royal Visit

**Episode 4:**

**I don't own Primeval or anything else in this episode that is obviously copyrighted. I can really say without giving it away but you will soon see what I mean.**

'Connor' Abby cried in amazement. Connor and Abby were standing outside what was now their new house. They were getting married in just over a week and as an early marriage/birthday/Christmas and every other holiday present for Abby he bought her a house. 'Its…I don't know what to say' she stammered. Pure excitement and shock prevented Abby from being able to choose the right words so instead she decided to kiss him. They say a picture is worth a thousand words but what was a kiss worth she wondered?

When they finally broke apart Connor mumbled something about how he was glad she liked it before grabbing her hand and taking her on a tour of the house. It was small with only a few bedrooms but it was perfect for the soon young married couple to be. There were a few bedrooms and one of them with an extra built in heater. It would be perfect for Rex, Abby thought. They were wandering around their new house looking, Abby carefully inspecting every detail of the house before turning to Connor, a huge grin on her face saying 'I love it. But we should probably go and break the news to Jess now.'

**(La la la Primeval Theme Song)**

At the ARC Jess was sitting at the ADD, sad look on her face staring off into the distance. Abby and Connor had just left to break the news that they would be moving out of her flat and into a house of their own. Although it would be good to have the flat to herself again she had really grown accustomed to having Connor and Abby in her flat and was really going to miss them. It was the little things that made all the difference although, now that she was thinking about it there were some things she would not miss, like Connor leaving his dirty clothes everywhere or the toilet seat being up of the mess that Connor left just about everywhere.

'Jess' came faintly, 'Jess' just a little bit louder 'JESS!' now came loud enough to snap her back to reality. 'What was so important that it was necessary for me to raise my voice to get you to even pay attention to your boyfriend?' Becker said.

'Oh…sorry Becker, nothing its fine.' She stuttered.

'Good because I have just heard the news from Abby and Connor and I decided that the first night they are gone I am going to make you dinner in your house.' Becker said feeling rather please with himself. He never made it public knowledge but he had a real talent in the culinary arts and he wanted to impress Jess with it now.

'They move out tomorrow.' Jess said now seeing where this was going. She was excited. The thought of it finally being just her and Becker please her. 'So what time will you come round then?'

'Probably around 7' Becker replied, before kissing Jess and making his way back to the Armoury.

… Next Evening

There was a knocking on the door. For what seemed like the thousandth time Jess checked her appearance in the Mirror and the answered the door.

Of course Becker was standing there. He was a changed man now. Jess had brought out a different side of Becker that nobody had seen before and that everyone liked better. So the romantic but still social retarded man he was gave Jess a single white rose.

This made Jess Smile. She thought that every man knew it was supposed to be a red rose but obviously not Becker. She allowed him into her house and followed behind him smelling the rose. Obviously not paying full attention she bumped into Becker's back before looking up and realising why he had stopped. Right in the centre of her living room was an anomaly AND an incursion. _Great _she thought.

Abby and Connor were standing in their new house. There were boxes everywhere and where there was not a box there was paper or bubble wrap.

They were in the middle of unpacking their stuff; looking for the things they would need that night. Connor being the genius he was had not labelled the boxes so when Abby began to unpack them she had no idea what was inside. Suddenly she heard Connor call to see if she knew where his phone was. He could hear it but could not find it. Classic Connor she thought.

'It's over here with me.' She called back to him. He came running over to her like a puppy chasing a ball to read the message.

'Guess what Abby….there is an anomaly.' He said. 'That was Matt. He said to get to Jess' place ASAP.' He felt t a little bummed about this. The night they move out an anomaly opens at Jess' place. Why could it have not been one night earlier he thought as they arrived at Jess' drive way.

Matt and Emily were standing in the driveway waiting for them when they got out of the car. 'According to Jess it's another type of your fantasy anomaly.' Emily said. Lately she had been very excited about these new types of anomalies. It was different for her to see a non-realistic world, as she had still not quite become accustomed to movies fully yet.

Once they were inside they all stood still in amazement at what they saw. Standing right in front of them were two girls and two boys. It was the tallest boy that spoke first 'My name is Peter; this is my brother Edmund, my sisters Susan and Lucy.' He said gesturing to each as he said their name before continuing 'we are from your world returning from the land of Narnia.'

It was odd to have an incursion from the world as it was today and Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were only about a hundred years out. But still it was interesting as although they were from this time they were from a fantasy world. 'Fascinating, really what the anomalies can do.' Matt said quietly and only Emily heard him. Before she had a chance to reply to him Susan Spoke.

'We were summoned to Narnia by Prince Caspian using my horn. We were trying to return home but it appears we are not quite home yet. So we are sorry to have bothered you. We will return now to the land of Narnia.' Susan was very sophisticated for her age and they began to return only to be stopped by Emily. She had recently read the books and was a big fan, she hugged them all as they returned home to Narnia. When they had all passed back through the anomaly her grin was from ear to ear.

'Well that was surprisingly easy!' Connor said. He always knew exactly what not to say. It was a rare gift that Connor possessed and he used it all the time.

'Not so easy now though.' Matt spoke from the back of the room he was leaning up against the wall at the back. 'Now you need to work out why these anomalies occur.'

But could it be that hard for Connor?

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. To those who are reading this Jecker and Claudia/Jenny/Nick are the favourite couples. Personally it would be Memily or Claudia/Jenny/Nick. But I still want to know who you favourite couple. Something big will happen soon and it will be the favourite couple so review and let me know….**

**Not much actual action in that one but I had Narnia in Jess' House. Two more requests answered. If you have any more ideas please let me know….**

**Sorry for the Lack of Action in that one I will make up for it next Episode….so watch out for Episode 5! musicgirl97**


	6. Episode 5: Love and Tragedy

**Episode 5:**

**Hope you enjoy this one…it is one that I think defiantly needs to be in series 6 if they make one so here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. No copyright infringement intended.**

It was a horrible place. Desolate, lonely, misty the list could go on forever about the land and terrain. But that wasn't the only thing. Humans were unable to live on the surface in the future because of the creatures out there. Because of what man had created.

But the future had been fixed so why did Matt have to go back in time again.

Matt suddenly woke up. The touch of Emily's hand on his shoulder spooked him. He had had another bad dream. They were becoming more and more frequent. Normally e would wake up by himself but when they were really bad, he started to toss and turn and that's when Emily woke him up.

'Everything will turn out ok Matt.' Emily said. She was lying in bed next to him. It was the middle of the night and he was frightened and confused, yet again and she was telling him that it would all be ok. Somehow he knew she was right but he just had to work out why, when are where he had to go back to.

'Thanks Em.' Matt said. She smiled back at him, so he kissed her romantically, Emily responding in delight.

**(La la la Primeval Theme song)**

It had turned out to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining on the grass, dew making it glisten in the light. There were flowers in bloom and everything was perfect.

Today was the day that Connor and Abby got married. The last time they were here was Jenny's Marriage to Michael, the day when Connor made that momentous mistake. 'We should get married her.' That was the day he learnt that he had a real gift of saying things he shouldn't. Well true to Connors word that day they were just about to be married in the very spot.

When all the guests arrived it was finally time to start the wedding and as of course it is the brides prerogative to be late, Abby made Connor wait just that little bit longer.

The bridal music began to play and everyone stood up to watch Jess, Jenny and Emily, Abby's Bridesmaid and Maid of Honour walk down the aisle. That is everyone but Connor. Abby, not getting on well with most of her family chose to be given away by Lester. Everyone knew that he had a soft spot for Abby and that he was secretly delighted when she asked him over her brother Jack. Abby loved Jack but he was just too unreliable.

When Abby finally made it up the front, Connor smiled at her. She looked stunning. He white dress was slim fitting and flowing. The only was Connor thought to properly describe the dress was that it was uniquely Abby. He then turned to the front and the service commenced.

Everything was wonderful. The vows in particular. Connor had been particularly romantic say 'Abby, you are the love of my life, without you my life has no purpose. You are my other half and complete me. Be my wife and I will love and protect you from whatever comes our way. I will do anything for you, all you need to do is ask.' This had shocked everyone. They all knew they were doing their own vows but who knew Connor could be so romantic?

Abby then said her vows, reciprocating the romance 'Connor, I love you with all my heart mind and soul. You are the only person I will ever love and make me the person that I am. If you would do me the honour of being my husband I promise to love and cherish you for our entire lives. I love you and want to be with you forever.'

The exchange of vows between the two of them had made them all silently go 'Aww' even Becker as Connor Best Man, the man of little expression smiled.

Oddly enough though the entire wedding, unlike dear Jenny's wedding progressed with no problems. Maybe they had hit a stroke of luck and hit an occasion when an anomaly would not occur. But could they really be so lucky?

It was later that night at Abby and Connors wedding reception and it was time for the Best man to make that ever embarrassing speech about the groom. It is always expected that the Bride and Groom be a little bit lovey dovey but when they found Becker and Jess round corner quietly concealed passing their time quietly without talking, they decided to leave the two young lovers alone, until they were ready to make their reappearance.

When they finally did emerge from that dark little corner it was definitely not what they expected.

'Umm…guys you may want to come and see this.' Becker said warily. The guests (it was only the ARC gang plus Michael who knew anyway) walked around the corner and sure enough there it was. One big huge sparkly anomaly.

They all stood there, shocked and unsure of what to do. At a wedding reception they did not think to bring a locking mechanism but luckily Becker had an EMD in his car.

'Good one Action Man. Always has a gun.' Connor said. But he was secretly happy because he did not want anything to happen to his new wife. With nothing stopping anything from coming out of the anomalies they moved to the anomaly. Becker gave his embarrassing speech about Connor as he had known him the longest (besides Lester but he was doing Abby) Becker only just made it through the speech without laughing, as everyone else was. There were just so many funny and embarrassing things about Connor.

As people had begun to talk amongst themselves about all of Connors faults and flaws, Lester got up, cleared his throat. It was his turn, but he was not going to embarrass Abby that was not his Job. Be began 'I remember the first time I met Abby…' he continued, people not paying full attention until he said something that shocked them. 'I just wanted to take her under my wing as although I acted as if I could not stand the ARC team I had a special place for them all in my heart. The when Abby went missing with Connor for a year in the cretaceous at the start I felt terrible. But that day when she came back into the ARC and hugged me. It felt as if a daughter of mine had returned.'

People were amazed, everyone knew, and Lester knew everyone knew that he had a special place for Abby in his heart but nobody thought it was quite the way was. Lester was about to continue when they heard something come through the anomaly but when they looked there was nothing there. Odd, they all thought they could have…and that was when Emily fell to the ground.

Matt, shocked by all the blood that he saw immediately recognised what creature had come through. It was the future predator. It had come along and slashed Emily's Back. Similar to the way it had done to Lester during the Convergence, except for one small thing, Emily was unconscious.

15 minutes later the ambulance arrived to take Emily to the hospital. The wound on her back was very deep; the gash bled a lot so she had lost a lot of blood. It was frightening, when they had Emily ready for travel they said that only one was allowed in the ambulance with her, so obviously Matt went with her. Leaving the other to watch the now fading anomaly. They had managed to also shoot the future predator and put it back through but they were not sure how many had crossed over.

'Ok time to go.' The driver said. Everything was now good to go.

'I'll let you know how she is as soon as I know.' Matt said. His expression showed how upset and even scared he was. Could it be happening again that he was losing another person that he loved?

**Oh no! What will happen to Emily now? I still want to hear who you favourite couples are…**

**Stay tuned for Episode 6!**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed!  
Means a lot to me…musicgirl97 x**


	7. Episode 6: it cant possibly be could it?

**Episode 6:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or anything else that I may mention in this…**

**Thanks to you guys who have followed/favourited….=)**

**Hope you like…**

It was the middle of the night. It was cold, misty and it was the perfect time to make a break in. the two figures, a man and a woman had been caught on the CCTV before but they had never been able to make out their faces. Tonight, the evil Helen Cutter thought it would not matter. You see she needed to get to the real Matt. Just like Cutter did, he cared about the humanity of the earth and blah blah blah all that boring stuff. She could have just killed him like she did to Cutter but she thought that making him pay first for saving humanity first before she killed him. My wouldn't they be shocked when they learnt that the Mastermind Helen Cutter was still alive. Dead yes but that was just a clone.

You see she had been to the future and seen what would happen so she sent a clone of herself to do her dirty work. But when that clone had died, and the ARC believing she was dead she decided that she needed to stay out of their way. But now they had new theories and readings that she wanted and just like before she had the perfect way to do it. Matts Clone.

It had originally been to torment him. She knew that he had never felt at home until he came to the present so her first act of revenge was to tell him to go back. It was a small thing to begin with. she knew what his mission meant to him but it had not quite worked out the way she planned.

The next thing she did was to open that anomaly with the future predator at Abby and Connors wedding. They were so disgusting she thought. But she had had that future predator attack Emily to harm Matt. He was a hard man to break she must admit but people are always suckers when it comes to love but not her.

Now all she had to do was get that new theories and readings and leave Matt. Maybe she would not kill him yet. It was more fun seeing him sad and depressed. He was useful but she really needed those papers.

**(La la la Primeval theme song Music)**

Matt had not left Emily's side for 2 whole days now. She had been unconscious now for that whole time occasionally stirring but not enough to wake up. The one person that he had left that he truly loved had almost been taken from him. The doctors said that she was a fighter. If she woke up she had a chance but if she did not well…they didn't say anymore.

He felt so alone in a world that was not his own. He and Emily had just gotten each other and now that she was gone he felt so miserable. Luckily there seemed to be only on predator that passed over as they had not heard of anything unusual which meant that Matt could sit and silently cry beside the love of his life.

…

'Matt...' Connors voice echoed in the hallway of the ARC. 'MMMATTTTT!' he cried. Two days and he had not been into the ARC but now it was desperate. He had gone to get his papers on the new theories and readings off Matts Desk to analyse only to find that they were gone. He had naturally searched around a bit, under loss bits and pieces but there was nothing. So next he tried the coms. Nothing! So he resorted to screaming. But even then it did no work.

He was having trouble with the terrible accident of the last anomaly and the papers' going missing was very suspicious. Connor decided it was time to ask Jess. She would be able to tell him if Matt had entered the ARC since the incident. So that was what he was going to do he decided.

When he got down there he pulled a funny face. Jess and Becker were kissing at the Hub _again._ Usually they kept their love life in the armoury where no one else went but it made it really awkward to go into the main part of the building when they were doing it. He decided to just stomp until they heard him. But as he was doing so the ADD went off. Of course Connor mentally berated himself. Whenever they had something to do an anomaly opened.

Now with no need for the stomping Jess and Becker had broken apart and Jess was calling out the coordinates then froze when she saw where it was. It was in the ARC. 'Jess….' Abby called. She sounded very excited 'there are a bunch of Coelurosauravus flying round in the menagerie.' Well that at least told them what it was and where it was. Connor looked excited, while Becker and Jess looked confused so Abby continued to explain. 'to put it in a simpler way…there are a whole group of Rex's flying round in the menagerie. It may sound cute but I really need some help.'

That was when the laughter broke out and they all, including Jess and Lester ran to the menagerie. When they got there they were amazed. There would have been 40-50 of them all flying around. They now had the enormous task of getting them back through the anomaly. The ARC's menagerie was good but not that good so for the next 25 minutes the team had some fun trying to usher them all back through, minus Rex of course.

They had nearly gotten them all back through when the anomaly briefly flickered and closed leaving two on the other side. One of them was Rex, but the other was smaller than he was and possessed much more feminine qualities. This resulted in the flustered voice of Lester saying 'Great! Another Pet!' before walking out.

They all looked down at their new little Pet. Although they could not be entirely sure but it appeared to be a little girl that got stranded in the present to they got stuck into naming it. After a few minuted Becker, normally uncreative, this certainly not letting him down said 'how about we rhyme the names?'

This of course lead to Connor, the genius of the operation going through the alphabet and adding 'ex' onto the end until he got to 'L'. Jess quickly stopped him. 'What about Lex? Short for Lexie?' she said. She thought it was a cute name and it was officially decided that her name would be Lexie, Lex for short. Now that that was over it was time for Connor to ask his all important question about whether Matt had entered the ARC or not?

The all moved quickly to the Hub as they were curious and feeling sorry for Matt. They checked is appeared he had entered and also appeared on CCTV footage with an unknown person. Odd they thought. The ARC could recognise anybody that they thought was a threat. As they began to watch the footage of last night it started off boring but then they saw it. Just a glimpse but it was enough. They saw Helen Cutter.

**I think Helen may have seemed a little mean but she has lots of revenge. Poor poor Emily I hope she gets better. i think that in light of recent events they needed a bit of fun before the penny dropped that helen was alive.**

**Hopefully episode 7 will be up in the next few days. I am thinking this will be longer than the normal series. It will just keep going till I am done I s'pose.**

**Thanks for your review…happy reading and may your gateways remain ever open=) musicgirl97 **


	8. Episode 7: we all love a toothless smile

**Episode 7:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything else that may be copyrighted.**

**Hope you like, series six is coming to an end so I hope you enjoy these last chapters. For this episode I will be using locations close to home so just imagine they are near the ARC (not in Australia)**

It smelt so clean, it looked so clean but it had a terrible feeling. Emily had been out for 3 days before she woke up and hat she saw made her nearly cry. Matt was there face down, head in his arms on the bed asleep. She wondered how long he had been there. She did not have to wait long to find out though. Now that she was awake she could feel pain again. She became instantly uncomfortable due to the huge gashes on her back. Matt felt this movement and woke instantly. He looked very tired but Emily was touched to know that he had not left her side, even for an anomaly.

It had been a week since she had woken up, she was sick of being bedridden and sick of being able to do nothing but stare at the wall, the roof and the floor. After she had woken Matt had to go back to work and she was left alone for most of the day.

She had managed to amuse herself for a while but then it all became boring. What she really wanted to do was get up out of bed and walk. She made a mental note that the next time someone came in that she would ask them about that but for now all she could do was daydream about Matt, their life, adventures and their life to come.

**(La la la primeval theme song music)**

Matt was happier when Emily woke up, the doctors assured him she would be ok, but he was quite the opposite to find that he (confusing I know) was working with Helen Cutter, an evil and messed up woman that everybody until quite recently was presumed dead. It had thrown everything out of perspective. He now did not know who or what to believe. Did he still have to go back? Did he need to be where he was because Helen was going to do something else? Or was it that Helen just missed home? So many questions and all of them probably had really good answers.

People also seemed to be treading lightly around him. He had just gone through some hard times but others were going through it too and he secretly wished an anomaly or something would happen to get his mind of everything. Well his wish was granted.

Jess was calling out the coordinates of the Anomaly, it appeared to be at cricket ground, but not just any cricket ground, it was the MCG. An odd spot, but they needed to get there as soon as possible. There was a possibility that there were a large number of people that could turn up there at any time.

(A/N: The MCG is in Australia and for those of you who live in some other country not quite as good, the MCG stands for the Melbourne cricket grounds, here they play AFL (Australian football league) and Cricket as the name suggests. It also held the 2006 commonwealth games and the 1956 Olympics. Australian stuff will be mentioned sorry, but I know nothing about English stuff so I will just stick to what I know.)

When the team got to the 'G' there were not many people there yet. There was supposed to be a AFL game on tonight, Geelong vs Collingwood but if the did not deal with the anomaly who knows what could happen?

They looked around and then finally received directions from Jess as to the where about of the anomaly. It was located on the field just by the Olympic Stand. The tea made their way over there and locked the anomaly. It all seemed to easy. It was not.

…

'That was quick.' Helen Cutter said as she walked out of her hiding in the grand stand. 'You got here very fast, I see technology has improved since I stopped visiting the anomaly sites. But is there something you forgot?' she had that glint in her eye, the one that almost told you to look around.

Helen laughed as the huge cartoon dragon appeared. It was odd to see something cartoon in the real world. But how did she know that anomalies could open to fictitious worlds? Then it all clicked into place for Connor, who took no time in elaborating to the rest of the team. 'You stole the papers from Matt's Desk. That's why I could not find them and you used the other Matt of get into the ARC.' She smiled. He never ceased to amaze her.

'Well done Connor, I see you are quick to work things out. I got the DNA for the clone of Matt from when he was still in the future, but he did not work as the technology was only new, so he can only say what I initially needed him to say which was to tell matt to go back, but since you are so good at working things out deal with this as she ran off.' She had released the dragon and what appeared to be a small boy who she ran off with.

It was quickly decided that Becker and his men would deal with Helen and the boy while the others dealt with the dragon. They had absolutely no idea what to do and just stood there watching it fly around. It was totally black and seemed quite peaceful, but they did know where it came from. Helen had mentioned it was not from the real world but where did it come from?

It was 20 minutes before Jess finally caught a glimpse of the dragon in a security camera and squealed 'I loved that movie, it was gorgeous.'

'Jess, tell us more.' Abby said curious, they both like to watch 'gorgeous' movies together but she did not recognise this dragon so she simply assumed it was one she had not been shown yet that she missed in her year in the cretaceous.

'Abby, it's _How to train you Dragon_!' she said excitedly. 'It's Toothless.' by now the dragon was getting upset, and Jess was giving a summary of the movie so they could possibly predict how the dragon would react. And that's when Becker returned.

He had Helen's Arm in his hand, her hands tied to her sides so she could not get away, the boy trailing behind. 'I got them and the boy's name id Hiccup.' He said before shoving Helen in the back of the Car.

'Here Toothless.' Hiccup said. He seemed to perk up when he saw something familiar. 'Can we go through the sparkly thing again?' he asked. And as earlier stated, It ad all seemed to easy, they just wanted to go back. Mind you Helen had been there to complicate things so it was not that easy. They let Hiccup return to their home before turning to Helen and saying 'time for you to go back to the ARC for interrogation.'

**Well I hoped you like. Firstly I watched this movie and got inspiration. Secondly they needed some fun, again…as requested there was a stadium, not the one requested but I did not know of it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Hopefully Emily will get better and we will get to the bottom of this mystery. I am thinking there will only be 1 or 2 more episodes…we'll see.**

**May you gateways remain ever open =) musicgirl97**


	9. Episode 8: The end of the road

**Episode 8:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sadly. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sorry I have been away for a while and to those of you whose stories I read and have not reviewed I am sorry I have been very busy and have not gotten round to it but I will soon...I promise =)**

**Once again locations will be near me. Not near them, because then I can accurately talk about them.**

She was such a nuisance. Anything that Matt had asked Helen she had just answered with something useless, he already knew or she did not answer at all. She was a total pain.

It was a week ago that they caught Helen Cutter, the evil Mad Scientist, 5 days ago since she was put in the ARC detaining cells and it was 3 days ago since Emily was discharged from hospital.

It had truly made everyone's week when Emily and Matt walked hand in hand into the ARC. She meant a lot to the team, particularly Matt, who had a smile on his face that they had not seen in a while. She was still sore and a bit battered up but was recovering.

They had had no more anomalies in a while and all seemed to be going well.

**(La la la Primeval theme song Music)**

Everything was normal at the ARC at the moment. If you were to look at it from an outside perspective you may laugh. Jess was sitting in her red chair at the ADD with Becker stuttering and trying to ask her out, although you would not know that. James Lester was sitting in his office watching from his eyes a stupid display of affection from the romantically retarded Captain Becker. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he realised that this was what they whole team was like.

Matt was in his Lab with Emily sitting on his lap. Since she had gotten out of hospital they were never very far apart, although it seemed at the moment they were incredibly close and were connected in more ways than one. They both should have been working but not many people did at the ARC when there was not an anomaly.

Abby was in the menagerie with Rex and Lex, Connor had just left her. They were now newlyweds and were often caught discussing a honeymoon. Connor was the only one who really ever did anomaly related work, apart from Matt who did the reports, and occasionally to her stuff, but at the moment it was just Connor.

Then there was Helen and the Matt clone. They both appeared to be doing nothing but from the outside eye they could not have been more wrong.

Helen was good at getting out of difficult situations. She had already moved the camera in the cell, just a little bit each day so it was away from where she was working. She was cunning and tricky, and she had nearly finished her escape route. She could now get out of the cell all she had to do was wait for the perfect moment.

'We have an anomaly.' Jess said. There were already people on their way to the hub as she said it so she began to work out where the anomaly was.

Minutes later they were dispersing to the cars and were heading off to the national Museum of Australia. It was, Helen thought the perfect time for her to make her move. She would make her way to the museum and slip through the anomaly. Perfect she would be free at last and this time she thought she would return with a bigger army than before. So once they were all out of sight, she took the Matt clone and slipped out of sight.

When the ARC got to the museum, they located the anomaly, but when they arrived they had the surprised of their life. It had taken them a while to locate it, Jess not being able to locate it on the security camera and the detectors not working due to interference with the machines at the museum.

Standing right out the front of the anomaly was Danny Quinn. He had not been seen in years, thought to have died after he went after his brother at the Jail with the terror birds. But here he was standing in front of them.

'Danny!' Abby cried, as she ran over and hugged Danny, but quickly moved off him when he groaned.

'Helen was here. She cut my arm and ran through the anomaly with Matt.' He said as he revealed the nasty gouge on him arm just above the elbow. 'But it is her loss, that anomaly leads to a desolate place in the past.'

'I'll check that then…' Connor said as he got out his dating calculator. He took a few seconds before continuing 'it leads to about 65 million years ago. Danny you said it was desolate, I take it she has gone back to just after the extinction of the dinosaurs.'

'Well there was nothing there, and I could not stop her, I had been there for a few days, not food, little water I just did not have the energy.' He said.

The team giggled at the thought of where Helen Cutter was right now. It was where the dinosaurs became extinct and hopefully it would be the place where Helen became extinct.

'Let's get back to the ARC, I'm sure Lester and Jess would want to see you.' Becker said, partially because he himself wanted to see Jess.

When they got back Lester came out of his office, rather surprised to see Danny back from an anomaly…_again. _There really was just no getting rid of this man he thought. 'Ahh Danny, back from your holiday again?' Lester said rather snidely.

'Yes.' Was all Danny said before he walked off, mentioning something about a shower.

Helen hag gotten away again but there was a sense of surety amongst the ARC. They all had the same feeling although they did not share. They all knew one way or another that it really was the last time they were seeing Helen Cutter and that everything would be ok.

**Well there is series 6. 8 episodes I thought were enough as I thought it was beginning to drag out.**

**Sorry about the ending, I am terrible with the ends. **

**So I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please read the Life and Lies of Matthew Anderson as it makes references to the later episodes in later chapters and is about Matt…**

**So until then, may your gateways remain ever open … musicgirl97 =)**


End file.
